


Song of My Heart

by MillenniumAspen



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hugging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kissing, Lesbian, MoonTree headcanons, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Pet OC - Freeform, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Shipping, Vulgar Language, headcanons, implicit depictions of sexuality, satsunon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumAspen/pseuds/MillenniumAspen
Summary: Honnouji Academy fell over five years ago. Nonon Jakuzure reflects on the past while Satsuki decides to take her girlfriend on a much-needed date.





	Song of My Heart

_I will hold your hand forever._

Even after twenty years, Nonon Jakuzure could still recall her early childhood in clear detail. Even as young as preschool, she was aware that she came from a privileged background, and even then her father had strict words for her. He had always been a rather traditional man, holding to attitudes of decades past. Although his daughter was at a delicate age, he already insisted on keeping her in line.

"You are to marry a wealthy man. One of prestige so that you may do the Jakuzure name proud," he had told the young Nonon, many times over. What he said next, the girl only half-listened to. She preferred to play make-believe with her expensive plushies and other luxurious toys, only half-listening. "To attract a decent man, you need to learn to be more tender. Rely on him and keep the home. Raise your children with great care. But if you're too needy or too independent, he may start to wander."

Nonon did never had interest in being around boys. Growing up, she had few male friends--thinking back, Iori was the only one who came to mind--but what she did have was many followers. While the girl enjoyed her popularity among the boys and the power she held over them, she never felt strongly towards any of them. Never did she experience the typical grade school crushes, even as many of the other kids her age were already pairing off. After all, she only ever looked to Satsuki Kiryuin. She was the only one that Nonon ever needed. Seeing the Kiryuin girl was enough to bring a smile to her face. If she could, Nonon would have been happy to spend the rest of her life by Satsuki's side.

Happy enough that she followed Satsuki when she transferred to that corrupt academy in Kanagawa Prefecture. Now in her early adolescence, with her unusually short stature of barely one hundred and thirty centimeters at the time and body developing into that of a woman, Nonon received no shortage of attention from the boys in that degenerate school. Comments on how she must be so submissive. How her legs would be so easy to part and she would be small and tight. It disgusted Nonon, and she wanted nothing more than to spit venom in the eyes of the vulgar punks, yet she begrudgingly tolerated it anyway. She had to, if she intended to keep pace with her best friend. Holding her hand forever and looking out on the world from the same height as her. She had to do it for her.

_For Satsuki._

Honnouji Academy opened three years later, and there they met up again, hand-in-hand, at the opening ceremony. Nonon recalled little from the event, even a few years later. Only two things stuck out in her mind: the warmth of Satsuki's palm against her own, and the fact that Ragyo Kiryuin herself was in attendance. For the first time since elementary school, Nonon made brief eye contact with the mother of her best friend, but all feelings of fondness and admiration she ever had for the woman had dissipated. No longer was she the second mother, the "auntie," that she saw her as when she was a child. But for the sake of Satsuki and their secret, she had to keep up her facade. With her head held high, she was the first to pass through the gates of Honnouji with Satsuki at her side, followed by the other future members of the Student Council.

Yet it was around this time that something about her had changed. Nonon was in regular contact with her father still, even as she lived on campus far away from him, and the pressure to start finding boys that she was interested in increased with each passing year. Even as a teenager, Nonon could not care less about dating. Her priority was to remain at Satsuki's side. Perhaps it was because her best friend had drifted from her, but with every beat, Nonon's heart ached for her.

She watched as Satsuki hid away her own emotions beneath an icy barrier as she ruled over Honnouji. There was no place for her to show any weakness or sentimentality. It had to be done, but Nonon still grasped at the vapors of their friendship, in denial at the time that it was slipping away through her fingers. She wanted to be close with her best friend again. How could any boy ever occupy her heart when Satsuki already did?

It was not until that day when her life changed, when Nonon Jakuzure looked herself in the mirror and acknowledged who she really was, that she realized her own feelings. Why it was that she never pursued her male peers. Why she bluntly rejected all of their advances. Why her heart beat faster and her breath hitched whenever Satsuki smiled at her. Praised her. Brushed against her.

_Lesbian._ Such a simple word, and yet when she applied it to herself, Nonon suddenly looked like a small, lost child in the mirror.

During the time they spent together at Honnouji Academy, preparing to wage a war unlike any humanity had ever seen before, Nonon's admiration for Satsuki grew. She had fallen in love with her best friend. That realization alone ignited an intense flame in her chest, yet at the same time chilled her to her core.

Before she had time to process these new feelings, footsteps echoed in the corridor outside of her bedroom. Nonon's breath faded. They did not belong to one of the many servants who lived on the Jakuzure estate. No. These footsteps were slow and heavy, and she knew exactly what she was in for. A voice lifted on the other side of her door.

"Nonon!" her father scolded, as if to a child rather than his nineteen-year-old daughter. "No proper lady should ever hide away in her room like that. I have invited a young man to the mansion that I would like you to meet."

* * *

The large bedroom was washed in the blue hue of early twilight. Nonon was roused from her drowsy thoughts to the sound of a tortoiseshell purring. Paws kneaded against her chest, and she tensed up as tiny, hooked claws caught on her skin.

"Aoiiii," she whined, shoving the cat to the edge of the bed with one swipe of her arm. Aoi flashed round amber eyes at Nonon, before she turned to steady herself for a leap. Her paws thudded against the floor, and the bedroom fell silent again. Letting a long breath out through her nose, Nonon rolled onto her side, arms wrapped over her breasts.

A familiar voice chuckled behind her and a hand reached over to pull the blankets back up to her shoulder. Strong arms pulled Nonon back into a warm embrace. "It seems someone has already had an eventful morning."

Satsuki's breath was hot against Nonon's ear, and voice low and rich. Even after the years that they had been together, first as friends and now as lovers, it was always soothing to Nonon. That, along with her partner's bare breasts against her back, her heartbeat quickened and lower stomach ignited with desire.

"How'd ya know?" Nonon responded, voice coming out higher than usual.

"You were rather quiet when you woke up. Seemed lost in thought." Satsuki lifted her hand to brush her fingers through Nonon's hair, still messy from a night of sleeping. Nonon leaned into the touch, corners of her lips perking up and eyes closing. All her senses could perceive now were Satsuki's fingers now tousling a strand of her hair, and the gentle, harmonious sound of their breathing. Each breath Nonon took was synchronized with Satsuki's own.

"I was reminiscing a bit," Nonon admitted after about a minute of silence. "Guess I didn't notice how zoned out I was."

Satsuki settled down to wrap her arm around Nonon again and give a flat hum. "What's on your mind?" she inquired.

"The past, I guess." Nonon shrugged. "How for all those years I never realized how I felt about you. And I just started liking you more over time!" Her cheeks grew hot as she fumbled her speech, but found the words met with soft laughter. Satsuki's fingers traced over Nonon's forehead and parted her bangs. Warm lips found their way to the exposed skin.

"I suppose I was in a similar position. While we raised up Honnouji Academy, I experienced such an emotional disconnect that I began to view my friends as mere allies." Satsuki loosened her hold on Nonon. "I apologize that you were caught in that, Nonon. I never realized that I loved you until after we had put that war behind us."

Nonon rolled onto her back again to peer up at her girlfriend. Deep blue eyes met her own dark pink. Even early in the morning, Nonon's heart was stricken by Satsuki's beauty. "Satsu, you've apologized for that like a dozen times already. Do you think I still don't forgive you?"

"No," Satsuki responded. "I suppose it is just my own regret, for not realizing what I had sooner." Nonon found herself pulled close to Satsuki's chest, which she leaned against with a smile. A familiar rhythm caressed her senses, and heat again rose to Nonon's cheeks as she recognized it. Satsuki's heartbeat was strong, steady. Beautiful even, just like the woman it belonged to. Nonon was cradled in her girlfriend's arms, not another word between them needing to be spoken in this perfect moment.

It was uncertain how much time had passed when she decided to speak again. "Even when I realized I was in love with you, I never thought you'd want to be my girlfriend." Nonon let out a sigh and tucked her hands underneath her chin. "You're the most powerful woman in Japan. Probably one of the most powerful in the world aside from some politicians. You could have had anyone you wanted."

"Perhaps," Satsuki mused, taking a moment to pause. "But it matters not to me. You are the one I love, Nonon. No amount of potential partners could ever change that."

Nonon's cheeks lit up with heat at the response. She remained where she was, wrapped in the warmth and comfort of Satsuki's love. Her heartbeat, even at rest, filled Nonon with newfound reassurance as she nestled herself further into Satsuki's chest.

The war was over. For the first time in her life, Satsuki could live in peace. She was safe now. To see her happy was all that Nonon could ever ask for. It was what she had dedicated her life to, and promised to do many times. When she told Satsuki that she would hold her hand forever. When she learned about the calamity of Life Fibers and swore to fight them at her side. When she learned through hushed, shaken words about the way that Satsuki had been violated for years by her mother's touch. The way it had left her with shame towards her own body, more readily willing to let herself be consumed by her clothes--

Nonon peeled away from Satsuki. She balled her fists on the bed sheets. Her breath came in short bursts, muscles in her chest contracting and refusing to release. She had to focus on Satsuki. She had to keep her safe. She _loved_ her.

But the echo of her father's words followed her throughout her life. Everything Nonon did was a reflection of him. Whether it was compliance as a child, or rebellion as she grew into adulthood. It all revolved around him, even when she was with the woman who had captured her heart. Satsuki needed her, and there was nothing Nonon should have been more concerned for than her girlfriend's wellbeing. She damned her selfishness.

"Nonon!" came Satsuki's voice, sudden and sharp. With her thoughts so suddenly cluttered, Nonon had not realized that only seconds had passed. A gentle hand rested against her cheek and turned her head to meet Satsuki's gaze. She had propped herself up on her elbow, dark blue eyes wild. "Are you well? Is your he--"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Nonon interrupted, slapping a hand over her chest. She let out a long breath, and with it the tension in her body alleviated. She allowed herself to relax as she was accepted back into Satsuki's arms, once again tucking her head against her breasts. Nonon took a moment to take in the warmth of being so close with the woman that she loved. "I just need to clear my mind," she admitted.

Satsuki gave a small chuckle. "I know what can be done about that."

With the demands of their careers, it was rare for Satsuki and Nonon to have the same days off. Once out of bed, they both dressed in their bedroom. Nonon opted for a skirt and a red blouse, checking it for any wrinkles before she dared to wear it. She knew that Satsuki was fond of this blouse in particular. "It complements your eyes," she would say.

Nonon finished tying her hair up into its usual bun. She selected her favorite beret--red with a skull and feather pattern--from the room's extensive closet. The hat had been a gift from Iori, tailored by him for Nonon's sixteenth birthday, and she made sure to keep it in good condition in the years since then. It was a shame how few opportunities she had to wear it during her time enrolled in Honnouji Academy.

A loose strand of hair drifted away from Nonon's bangs as she examined herself in the mirror. Narrowing her eyes, she focused on brushing it back into place, not noticing the reflection approaching her from behind until firm but gentle hands closed around her small shoulders. A soft kiss tickled her cheek.

"You are beautiful, Nonon," Satsuki whispered, voice sincere and reassuring.

"Yeah well, maybe when your beauty rubs off on me a bit." Nonon shrugged. She gazed at their reflections in the mirror, both women smiling with cheeks colored by a faint blush. Satsuki had knelt down to be closer to Nonon's height. It had been years now since she had decided to keep her hair shorter, and the change took Nonon some time to get used to. But now she realized how Satsuki's chin-length hair perfectly framed her features. It was made her look more well-kempt, professional, and mature, along with her present sense of fashion more befitting a wealthy woman in her twenties.

Not to mention the way her outfit of choice today fit nicely around the curves of her body. Nonon could not help but notice. She turned around, her small hands joining with Satsuki's. Their eyes met, no words needing to be exchanged between them. For a moment, it was like she had returned to the early days of her infatuation with her girlfriend, and her chest burned with the intensity of that attraction, before it had cultivated into the profound, selfless love she had for Satsuki now. Satsuki traced her thumbs over Nonon's knuckles, drawing her in closer to walk at her side, hand-in-hand, as they left their bedroom together.

* * *

A drawback in their relationship, Nonon found, was how little time they could spend together in public. The exceptionally young CEO of REVOCS, and the only daughter of the CEO of Jakuzure Transportations. They preferred to keep their personal lives as private as possible, but in the discerning eye of the public, it was difficult to do. It was fortunate that it was early enough in the morning that the train stations were much less busy than they would be later in the day. Satsuki and Nonon found themselves traveling from line-to-line alongside early commuters, and while they saw flashes of recognition in peoples' eyes, they kept to themselves.

Nonon took her seat beside Satsuki, hands rested in her lap. Not a word passed between the two women as Nonon rested her chin in the palm of her hand, watching the passing city out the windows of the train. With the sun now well above the horizon, long shadows were cast along the western face of each building.

The city park they intended to visit was less than a kilometer from the final station. Even as early in the morning as it was, it was a typical summer day. As the couple crossed the freshly cut lawn, Nonon wiped her brow, finding that her face was slick and her hair had already grown damp. So much for combing it out earlier. She removed her beret and began to fan herself with it, groaning from the humidity. She was lucky that the park was almost empty at the time, aside from her and Satsuki. The last thing she needed was for anyone to see Nonon Jakuzure drowning in her own sweat.

A hand lowered Nonon's. "Come on. Let's find you some shade," Satsuki offered.

The two women settled in the grass underneath a tree, both sighing as it provided them with some relief from the heat. Satsuki nursed the cup of matcha green tea in her hands. She had decided to purchase it on their way from the station. While they were enrolled together in Honnouji, Soroi often served unsweetened tea to Satsuki in expensive cups. It was a sight that Nonon had grown used to seeing. There was something less dignified about her sipping it through a straw from a plastic cup, even after how many years had passed. Nonon could not help but stare. Satsuki caught her eyes and chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking, Nonon," she began, lowering the straw from her lips, "but I still prefer to think of it as a humbling experience."

"Humbling?" Nonon echoed.

Satsuki nodded. "I was born into a life of wealth and luxury, and despite how the public views me, I am still as human as they are. I take pride in experiencing what a modest life is like, even if I will never truly understand it." She swirled the contents of her cup in her hand.

Legs crossed and hands clasped together behind her head, Nonon leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "You're way better than me then. I could never imagine living like that." She spoke with a hint of humor to her voice. Satsuki hummed in response.

The two fell silent again. Nonon gazed up at the surrounding skyscrapers. Although she had been born in Kanazawa, she spent much of her life near Tokyo. It was where her mother was from, after all. Yet she never had the opportunity to appreciate the beauty of the bustling metropolis until adulthood. In the park itself, sakura lined the various walkways, green with their thick summer growth and flushed with fruit. Had it been a few months earlier, the park would be much busier even this early in the day as people enjoyed drinking with their loved ones underneath the pink blossoms. But now it was quiet. Satsuki and Nonon found themselves alone, with few other people aside from themselves.

Nonon dropped her hands to her lap and shifted her weight to Satsuki's shoulder with a sigh. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut, taking in the calming atmosphere of the city park. Satsuki wrapped an arm around her, drawing her in closer.

"I can't believe it's been more than five years already," Nonon commented. "You know, since Matoi saved us all. And then the remains of the Academy and the city sank into the bay."

Satsuki finished taking another sip of her tea. "Indeed. Nearly six years ago was when my little sister arrived at Honnouji Academy."

The small woman shuffled her legs around. She still recalled that day as a Third Year in Honnouji Academy that Ryuko Matoi arrived, and all of the Elites immediately understood that Satsuki would be in need of elevated security. At the time, the troublemaker was barely seventeen years old, but come this October, she would be twenty-three.

"I couldn't be happier with how everything has turned out since then," Satsuki added. "All of the former residents of Honnou City have been relocated. You Elites all have promising futures. REVOCS is rebuilding itself as a charitable corporation, and our donations to relief efforts in Osaka and all across the planet have been successful." She nuzzled against Nonon. "And I have the best girlfriend I could ever ask for."

Under normal circumstances, such a display of affection in public would be frowned upon. There were so few people in the park, however, that Nonon felt liberated to cuddle close to her girlfriend. The corners of her lips perked up as she was enveloped in the warmth of Satsuki's love. Together they were quiet for a few minutes, while Satsuki finished what remained of her tea and placed the empty cup on the grass beside her. As the silence continued, Nonon's thoughts began to drift, returning to the reminiscing she had done when she woke up less than two hours ago. She opened her eyes to gaze down into Satsuki's lap, and her smile faded.

"My dad doesn't want me to be happy," she muttered.

Satsuki offered a sad smile and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry, Nonon. I understand he's been difficult, but please know that our relationship is between us and us alone. His lack of approval has no effect on it."

With a groan, Nonon peeled away from Satsuki. "It's not just that." Nonon slumped back against the tree, turning to meet Satsuki's eyes. _God, she was stunning_. "I mean it's not like my issues with my dad are, uhh," her eyes darted away from Satsuki's, "well, it's not anything like what happened to you." She gazed down into Satsuki's lap, and muttered, "I should be worried about keeping you comfortable rather than whining about my own problems."

Satsuki visibly stiffened. Letting a breath out, she shifted closer to Nonon, cupping her hand around her cheek. "Nonon, please listen for a moment. Trust me. I know you've been having a hard time with this. I understand you feel an obligation to me, but how you feel matters as well. It matters to me." A gentle kiss tickled Nonon's ear. "Don't fret, dear. You've been there for me, so I'll be here for you in return."

Nonon lifted her chin and opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a whimpered, "Satsuki…" She attempted to swallow against the swell in her throat, face growing hot. She stammered out an apology, as Satsuki pulled her into her arms for a close embrace. Being so intimate with the woman that she loved, the tension began to ease from Nonon's body. She wrapped her arms around Satsuki in return, giving her a tight squeeze.

A gentle thumb stroked Nonon's cheek, and at the edge of her vision, she could see a ghost of a smile on her girlfriend's lips. "I love you, Nonon," Satsuki whispered. Nonon returned the smile.

"I love you too, Satsuki."

Before long the park would become more crowded with morning visitors, but for now, the two were alone. Nonon shifted into Satsuki's lap without allowing her eyes to drift away from hers. Once she was settled in her girlfriend's arms, Satsuki traced her fingers along Nonon's jaw, bringing them to her chin. The woman's usually pale features were colored by a pink hue. Nonon giggled at the sight, swaying her hips with anticipation as Satsuki leaned in, tilting Nonon's head towards her. Their lips came together in a sweet moment, quickly withdrawing and meeting again in a fluid cycle.

A pleasant warmth swept across Nonon's cheeks as she was dipped back into Satsuki's arms, deepening the kiss. Nonon reciprocated, lips tingling as they fitted around Satsuki's, determined to pour in all of the love she had for her in her body. She snaked her arms up around her girlfriend's shoulders and her hands grasped at the ends of her hair. Satsuki did the same, taking a loose ribbon of Nonon's hair between her fingers. Her hand brushed against her ear, and Nonon shivered from the gentle contact, while Satsuki twisted the lock around her fingers.

As they parted, Nonon's breath was taken away. Satsuki cradled her in her arms, smiling down at her. Even after several years as a couple, every kiss remained an intoxicating experience. Both giggled, faces glowing, after performing such a taboo level of intimacy in public. Nonon sat up, tucking herself underneath Satsuki's chin. She rested her hand on Satsuki's chest, feeling the gentle beating against her palm. Nonon became aware of her own heartbeat then, and both women fell silent for a few minutes, hearts beating in synchronization.

"Would you like to get some breakfast, my love?" Satsuki suggested, as she rubbed circles into Nonon's lower back. Nonon perked up. The mention of food made her realize the emptiness of her stomach.

"You read me too well," she groaned. Satsuki responded with a chuckle, stroking Nonon's hair again.

"We haven't eaten since yesterday. I'm rather hungry myself."

Nonon had to agree to the offer. Not to mention she did not have much of a desire to remain in the park. As the sun continued to rise higher in the sky, the shadow of the tree the women were under was beginning to shift, and Nonon could already feel the dampness returning to her forehead.

Satsuki helped Nonon to her feet. She picked up her empty cup, and reached for Nonon's hand with her free one. "You'll just have to endure the heat a little longer," Satsuki reminded. Nonon rolled her eyes in mock amusement. Fingers laced together, they walked again across the park lawn, heading back in the direction of the train station.

As a child, Nonon had vowed to always hold Satsuki's hand, yet she never considered the inverse. After all, in order for her to hold Satsuki's hand forever, Satsuki would always have to hold hers in return.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for my friends I've been working on for a while. Also basically my attempt to breathe a little bit of life into the Kill La Kill fandom in 2019, and express love for my all-time favorite ship, Satsunon. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Please leave kudos and feel free to comment/bookmark. <3


End file.
